unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike's Unsolved Mysteries Series List
List of 'new' episodes hosted by Dennis Farina on Spike TV, which profile cases from the previous series, with new updates and reenactments. Episode S001http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=424Edit *Mystery: Kurt Cobain *Murder: Candy Belt and Gloria Ross *Update: Wanted: Andy Cook *Wanted: Jesse James Hollywood *Mystery: HOPE *Lost: Devon Williams Episode S002http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=425Edit *Mystery: Elvis Presley *Legend: Kecksburg UFO *Update: Murder: Ted Binion *Murder: Joseph Cole *Wanted: Chief Greg Webb Episode S003http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=426Edit *Murder: Sam Wheeler *Wanted: Richard Bare/Murder: Sherry Hart *Wanted: Ira Einhorn *Update: Wanted: Chief Greg Webb *Legend: Gettysburg National Military Park *Wanted: Randall Utterback Episode S004http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=427Edit *Wanted: Stephen Anderson *Update: Wanted: Don Davis Jr. *Legend: Jean Hilliard *Wanted: Minnesota Brinks Heist *Wanted: Robert Arcieri *Murder: Jodi Bordeaux Episode S005http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=428Edit *Update: Wanted: Albert Leon Fletcher *Wanted: Nova Guthrie and Craig Pritchet *Legend: Howard Storm *Wanted: Heather Tallchief and Roberto Solis *Murder: Patrick Kelly *Mystery: Yogi the Bloodhound/Murder: Alie Berrelez Episode S006http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=429Edit *Lost: Justin Burwinkle *Update: Wanted: San Mateo Fires *Mystery: Phoenix Lights *Mystery: Brandon Lee *Legend: Frank Morris and the Anglin Brothers Episode S007http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=430Edit *Wanted: Jason McVean *Wanted: Johnathan Kern *Update: Wanted: Larry George *Mystery: Dannion Brinkley *Murder: Mickey and Trudy Thompson *Lost: Gordon Collins Episode S008http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=431Edit *Murder: Tupac Shakur *Legend: Bigfoot *Update: Wanted: Gary and Ted Noble *Wanted: Frederick Russell *Mystery: Jack Davis Jr. *Lost: Yves-Emmanuel Per and Laurent Hernas Episode S009http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=432Edit *Wanted: Wallace Thrasher *Update: Wanted: Clayton Waagner *Mystery: San Pedro Mummy *Wanted: Timothy Combs *Legend: Bugsy Siegel *Murder: Martha Moxley Episode S010http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=433Edit *Wanted: Edward Bell *Murder: Monika Rizzo *Mystery: Pierre April *Update: Lost: Wendi Long *Lost: Lee Young *Mystery: Canadian Crop Circles Episode S011http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=434Edit *Wanted: Randolph Dial *Mystery: Lonnie Zamora UFO Sighting *Murder: Dr. Martin Luther King *Update: Mystery: Jack Purvis Episode S012http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=435Edit *Murder: Thomas Burkett *Mystery: Boo, Oscar, and Ringo *Update: Wanted: David Gordon Smith *Wanted: Rick Vallee *Mystery: Darlie Routier Episode S013http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=436Edit *Murder: Blair Adams *Wanted: Thomas David Dixon *Mystery: Stephanie Booker *Legend: Yamashita's Treasure *Lost: The Friend of Stephan Ross Episode S014http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=437Edit *Mystery: Dan Montecalvo *Legend: Caddy *Lost: David Stone *Update: Wanted: Arthur Frankfort *Wanted: John "Thumper" Brown Episode S015http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=438Edit *Legend: Roswell UFO *Lost: Dottie Caylor *Murder: Jeffrey Digman *Update: Wanted: Steven Cox *Mystery: Inner City Church Fire Episode S016http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=439Edit *Murder: Vallejo Armored Car Murders *Update: Wanted: Fumbles *Legend: The Black Dahlia/Butcher Of Kingsbury Run connection *Wanted: Raphael Camarena *Mystery: Black Hope Episode S017http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=440Edit *Wanted: Gainesville Killers *Mystery: Tyler *Murder: Jesslyn Rich *Update: Wanted: Michael Swango *Mystery: Ghosts of the Three Partners Ranch *Lost: AJ Breaux Episode S018http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=441Edit *Wanted: Obia-Man *Murder: Danny and Kathy Freeman/Lost: Lauria Bible and Ashley Freeman *Wanted: Todd Mueller *Update: Wanted: John Mooney *Mystery: Joe O'Brien *Mystery: Pat Brown Episode S019http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=442Edit *Murder: Eric Tamiyasu *Wanted: Dark Dante *Legend: Skeleton Canyon Treasure *Wanted: Terry Lee Conner and Joseph Daugherty *Wanted: Joe Smith *Update: Wanted: Richard Cepulonis Episode S020http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=443Edit *Legend: Boston Strangler *Lost: Wendy Von Hubben/Murder: Jessie Howell *Mystery: Interceptors *Lost: Dolores Stradt Episode S021http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=444Edit *Wanted: Randy Mark Yager/Lost: Margie Jelovic *Mystery: Kansas City Arsonist *Legend: The Allagash Abductions *Lost: Amy Wroe Bechtel Episode S022http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=445Edit *Wanted: Paul Stamper *Lost: Susan Walsh *Legend: Leon Trabuco Treasure *Murder: Su Taraskiewicz *Update: Murder: Lee Selwyn *Mystery: Tom Hughes Episode S023http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=446Edit *Legend: D.B. Cooper *Murder: Raymond and Ruth Ann Ritter/Wanted: Richard Church *Update: Wanted: Wade Mitchell Parker *Mystery: Chair of Death *Lost: Colleen Wood Episode S024http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=447Edit *Murder: Jayson Artis *Mystery: Jarod Allgood and Heidee Ruiz *Lost: Ray Hickenbotham *Mystery: Smith House *Update: Wanted: Dennis Keith Smith Episode S025http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=448Edit *Murder: David Cox *Legend: Yeti *Mystery: Sarah Powell *Lost: Tom Roche *Update: Wanted: Jerry Gerbasoni *Wanted: Victor Gerena Episode S026http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=449Edit *Mystery: Ted Binion *Update: Wanted: Kansas City Arsonist *Murder: Richard Aderson *Mystery: Frederick Valentich *Lost: John and Linda Sohus *Legend: David Morehouse Episode S027http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=450Edit *Mystery: Sonny Liston *Wanted: David Davis *Legend: Belgian UFOs *Update: Murder: Mickey and Trudy Thompson *Mystery: Rohrey Wychgel Episode S028http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=451Edit *Murder: Roger Dean *Lost: Jean Moore *Mystery: John Holland and Elizabeth Joyce *Wanted: Larry George *Update: Wanted: Robert Watson *Legend: Bannack Treasure Episode S029http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=452Edit *Murder: Michael Francke *Update: Mystery: Pierre April *Wanted: Albert Leon Fletcher *Legend: Butcher Of Kingsbury Run *Lost: Charles Horvath *Mystery: Mystery Rock Episode S030http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=453Edit *Murder: Shane Stewart and Sally McNelty *Wanted: John Roubas *Mystery: Sara DeGenerio *Wanted: Philip Breen *Update: Wanted: Charles Warren Boomer *Murder: Donna Baldeo Episode S031http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=454Edit *Lost: Amy Bradley *Update: Wanted: Thomas David Dixon *Wanted: Augustin Mendoza *Legend: Hotel Bullock *Mystery: Kay Fletcher/George Mott/Irving Bentley *Murder: Danny Williams Episode S032http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=455Edit *Murder: Linda Sherman *Mystery: Cokeville Explosion *Wanted: Michael Swango *Update: Wanted: Brian Broughfield *Wanted: Rochester Car Heist *Lost: Star Palumbo Episode S033http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=456Edit *Mystery: Bruce Kelly *Wanted: Gordon Weaver *Update: Wanted: Joe Smith *Legend: Oliver *Wanted: Salvatore Caruana Episode S034http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=457Edit *Lost: Melissa Jo Sermons/Murder: Larry Costine *Mystery: Mexico City UFO *Update: Wanted: William Eugene Hillard *Wanted: Louis Carlucci *Mystery: Nanci Manni/Murder: Elizabeth Greenburg *Wanted: Edmonton Rapist Episode S035http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=458Edit *Wanted: Green River Killer *Update: Wanted: Elizabeth Ortiz *Legend: Delta Queen Riverboat *Murder: Mike O'Mara *Lost: Lenny Dirickson *Wanted: John Hawkins Episode S036http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=459Edit *Murder: Patsy Wright *Mystery: John Grundhofer *Update: Murder: Martha Moxley *Wanted: Swoop And Squat1 *Lost: Craig Williamson *Mystery: David Shublak Episode S037http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=460Edit *Mystery: Doug Johnston *Lost: Claudia Kirschhoch *Legend: Dutch Schultz Treasure *Mystery: Voodoo *Update: Wanted: Paul Stamper *Murder: Neal Jennings/Wanted: Bill Roberts Episode S038http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=461Edit *Wanted: Jim Burnside *Legend: The Shroud Of Turin *Lost: Robert Borton *Murder: Megan Curl *Lost: Duncan Gilmore Episode S039http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=462Edit *Mystery: Arnold Archambeau and Ruby Bruguier *Legend: Resurrection Cemetery *Mystery: TWA Flight 800 *Wanted: Gary and Ted Noble *Update: Murder: Ethel Kidd *Lost: Heirs of Dan Willains Episode S040http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=463Edit *Murder: Michael Johnston and Rochelle Robinson *Mystery: Olsen Family *Update: Wanted: Dennis Keith Smith *Wanted: Rose Turford and Carolyn Stevens *Lost: Dede Rosenthal *Wanted: Edgar Kerns Episode S041http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=464Edit *Murder: Mia Zapata *Legend: Brushy Bill Roberts *Wanted: Maria Hernandez *Mystery: Glen Loney, Rhonda Anderson and Catherine Webb *Mystery: 1987 Jane Doe Episode S042http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=465Edit *Wanted: Adam Emery *Murder: Jill and Julie Hansen *Mystery: Coral Polge *Update: Wanted: David Viera *Legend: Tony Marabella Episode S043http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=466Edit *Murder: Mark Groezinger *Mystery: George Anderson *Wanted: Eric Rudolph *Update: Murder: Brooke Baker *Wanted: Jack Quinn Episode S044http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=467Edit *Update: Mystery: Tyler *Mystery: Tony Lombardi *Legend: Wyrick House *Mystery: Jeanne Boylan/Murder: Jonathan Francia *Wanted: Jerry Lee Bowen Episode S045http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=468Edit *Mystery: Jose Gonzalez *Wanted: Richard Mimms *Update: Mystery: Johnny Lee Wilson *Murder: Jamie Santos *Legend: Lizzie Borden House Episode S046http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=469Edit *Legend: George Reeves *Wanted: Charles Warren Boomer *Legend: La Posada Hotel *Update: Wanted: Jim Burnside *Mystery: Matt and Wendy Jameson *Murder: Dexter Stefonek Episode S047http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=470Edit *Wanted: Margo Freshwater *Mystery: Ed Baker *Legend: Mann House *Lost: The Crew of the Casie Nicole *Update: Wanted: Maria Armstrong *Wanted: Kelly Lee McGinnis Episode S048http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=471Edit *Update: Legend: Bermuda Triangle *Update: Lost: Saviors of Dover Family *Wanted: Michael Wayne Brown/Lost: Donna Moses Brown *Mystery: Therapeutic Touch *Murder: Bryan Nisienfeld Episode S049http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=472Edit *Wanted: Anne Sigmund and Gary Goff *Murder: Chandra Levy, Joyce Chiang, and Christine Mirzyan *Legend: Victorio Peak Treasure *Wanted: Judge John Fairbanks Episode S050http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=473Edit *Mystery: Cawood Burglary *Legend: Adam's Treasure *Update: Wanted: Edgar Kerns *Mystery: Men In Black *Wanted: Omar Arroyo *Wanted: Charles Mulet Episode S051http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=474Edit *Wanted: James Kilgore *Lost: Sneha Philips *Murder: Mike Emert *Mystery: Sam Zelikson *Update: Lost: Cindy Wismiller *Lost: Jodi Huisentruit Episode S052http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=475Edit *Wanted: Clayton Waagner *Legend: Hudson River UFO *Update: Lost: Craig Williamson *Mystery: Judith Smith *Murder: Jian Fang Episode S053http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=476Edit *Murder: Kathy Page *Mystery: Falcon Lake UFO *Murder: Dwayne McCorkendale *Legend: Lost Dutchman Mine *Lost: Jill Behrman Episode S054http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=477Edit *Lost: Charlotte Pollis *Mystery: Lt. Chad Langford *Wanted: Michael Short/Lost: Melody Woods *Update: Lost: Duncan Gilmore *Legend: Nazca Lines Episode S055http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=478Edit *Wanted: Dennis DePue *Update: Wanted: Ann Correcelli and Lena Marie Wilson *Wanted: Armando Garcia *Legend: Bigfoot *Murder: Gary Grant Jr. *Wanted: Arthur Frankfort Episode S056http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=479Edit *Wanted: John Addis/Murder: Joanna Albanesc *Wanted: Astarte Davis/Lost: Jim Rice *Murder: Philip Fraiser *Update: Wanted: Louis Carlucci *Lost: The Family of LaDonna Alfano *Legend: The Nanteos Cup Episode S057http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=480Edit *Murder: Keith Warren *Mystery: Scott Enyart *Lost: Cindy Song *Legend: Covewood Lodge *Lost: Ceara O'Connell *Update: Lost: Jim Burke Episode S058http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=481Edit *Wanted: Alan Golder *Update: Wanted: Edward Bell *Murder: David Merriefield *Mystery: Frank Olson *Legend: General Wayne's Inn *Lost: Moses Lall and Lila Buerattan Episode S059http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=482Edit *Wanted: Tom Dixon/Murder: Gary Simmons *Update: Murder: Kimberly Pandilious and Linda Sobek *Wanted: Pizza Parlor Killer *Legend: Noah's Ark *Lost: Wendi Long *Mystery: Lowe's Cottage Episode S060http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=483Edit *Wanted: Sharon Rogers Car Bomber *Mystery: Millie MacGregor *Update: Wanted: Dennis DePue *Wanted: Jerry Gerbasoni *Wanted: Steven Cox *Lost: Christopher Kurowski Episode S061http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=484Edit *Murder: Danny Casolaro *Update: Wanted: Rose Turford and Carolyn Stevens *Mystery: Mothman *Legend: Elysian Park Treasure *Wanted: James Sullivan *Lost: Gordon Page Jr. Episode S062http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=485Edit *Murder: Mary Morris and Mary Morris *Wanted: Liz Carmichael *Wanted: Sam Wodke *Legend: Beaty Castle *Update: Lost: Heirs of Dan Willains *Wanted: Church Arsonist Episode S063http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=486Edit *Wanted: Mafuz Huck *Mystery: Harden House/Murder: John Harden *Update: Lost: Jim Pearson *Murder: Amtrak Derailment *Mystery: Lois Gibson/Wanted: Abductors of Jay and Philip Bomer *Wanted: Dr. Gregory Caplinger Episode S064http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=487Edit *Murder: Jeanne Tovrea *Legend: Medjoure Miracles *Mystery: Eric and Pam Ellender *Lost: Mary Anne Perez Episode S065http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=488Edit *Murder: Michael Carmichael and Billy Ray Hargrove *Wanted: Edgar Maynard *Wanted: Michael Alfonso *Mystery: West End Baptist Church *Lost: Traci Kenley and Bill Rundle Episode S066http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=489Edit *Mystery: Etta Smith/Murder: Melanie Uribe *Wanted: Dan Tondervald *Wanted: Valley Bank Robbery *Mystery: Don Hamilton *Update: Lost: The Mother of Tim Harrell *Wanted: Lyle Moody Episode S067http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=490Edit *Mystery: Thomas Drake *Wanted: John Maggio *Lost: Kimberly Karen *Update: Wanted: Michael Wayne Brown/Lost: Donna Moses Brown *Lost: Kristen Smart and April Gregory Episode S068http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=491Edit *Mystery: Don Decker *Murder: O'Neal Moore *Update: Lost: Saviors of Dover Family *Murder: David Hurley *Wanted: Julius Patterson Episode S069http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=492Edit *Lost: Baron 52 *Murder: Cindy James *Update: Wanted: David Davis *Mystery: Fertility Statues *Wanted: Blind River Killer/Murder: Jacqueline McAllister and Brian Major *Lost: Philip Episode S070http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=493Edit *Mystery: Kurt McFall *Lost: Christi Jo Nichols *Legend: Chupacabras *Wanted: Carlos Berdeja *Lost: Heirs Of Howard Drummond Episode S071http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=494Edit *Mystery: Dave Bocks *Mystery: Robert Hamrick *Wanted: James “Whitey” Bulger *Legend: Jeanine Price *Lost: Heirs of George Marsh Episode S072http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=495Edit *Wanted: Circleville Writer/Mystery: Ron Gillispie *Legend: Champ *Murder: Lisa Marie Kimmell *Update: Lost: Savior of Steve Newton *Update: Legend: The Shroud Of Turin Episode S073http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=496Edit *Legend: Son of Sam *Wanted: Liza Montgomery *Wanted: Regina and Margaret Defrancisco *Update: Lost: The Family of LaDonna Alfano *Mystery: Loretto Chapel Episode S074http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=497Edit *Lost: Tami Leppert *Murder: Tina Jefferson, Rachael Raver and Warren Fulton *Wanted: Laura Law *Mystery: Missing Time Episode S075http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=498Edit *Mystery: Joffre Ramos/Wanted: Luis Quezada *Mystery: Beth Cash and Vicki Landrum *Murder: Aimee Willard *Wanted: Josephine White *Update: Wanted: Edgar Maynard *Lost: Savior of Phillip Macri Episode S076http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=499Edit *Murder: Dick Hanson *Lost: Wendy Camp, Cynthia Britto, and Lisa Kreager *Wanted: Dr. Fraud *Mystery: Nova and Lady *Update: Wanted: Julius Patterson *Mystery: Candy and Roxy Episode S077http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=500Edit *Murder: Joan Jeffries *Legend: Butch Cassidy *Wanted: John Mooney *Mystery: Michael Jones *Update: Wanted: David Freeman *Wanted: Michael Anthony Starr Episode S078http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=501Edit *Lost: Dale Williams *Murder: Dana Satterfield *Lost: Hugh Harlin/Murder: Dian Harlin *Mystery: Ryan Stallings Episode S079http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=502Edit *Murder: Robert Dirschel *Mystery: Vince Foster *Legend: Walk-ins *Lost: Angelo Desideri *Update: Lost: The Friend of Jeff Fisher *Legend: Aphrodisiacs Episode S080http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=503Edit *Wanted: Desiree Perkins *Legend: Bermuda Triangle *Murder: Tina Jefferson *Update: Mystery: Sandra Orellana *Lost: Heirs of George J. Stern Episode S081http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=504Edit *Mystery: Shelly Malone *Mystery: Bill and Dorothy Wacker *Murder: Jaclyn Dowaliby *Lost: Melvin and Daniel Nellis Episode S082http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=505Edit *Mystery: Frederick Young *Mystery: San Mateo Fires *Wanted: Roberto Ramirez *Legend: The Queen Mary *Lost: The Daughter of Mac McDonald Episode S083http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=506Edit *Mystery: Natasha Jennings *Mystery: Guardian UFO *Murder: Thomas Hotard/Lost: Audrey Moate *Update: Wanted: James White *Murder: Brian Foguth Episode S084http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=507Edit *Murder: Leroy Drieth *Lost: Alex Cooper *Wanted: Sheldon Weinberg *Mystery: Kristle Merzlock and Tom Sawyer Episode S085http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=508Edit *Murder: Kimberly Pandilious *Mystery: Port Chicago Mutiny *Lost: Diane Broadbeck/Wanted: John Yount *Mystery: Ralph DiOrio *Lost: Condradina Olsen/Murder:1887 Jane Doe Episode S086http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=509Edit *Lost: Oliver Munson *Mystery: Gander Plane Crash *Legend: Drumm Barracks *Mystery: Alex Kelly *Update: Mystery: Ryan Stallings *Wanted: Malaika Griffith Episode S087http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=510Edit *Mystery: Tommy Ziegler *Legend: Ghosts of The Comedy Store *Wanted: Ann Correcelli and Lena Marie Wilson *Lost: Mickey Jo West *Update: Lost: Philip Episode S088http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=511Edit *Mystery: Rendlesham Forest Incident *Lost: Kristi Krebs *Wanted: Nelson DeCloud *Update: Wanted: Robert Weeks *Murder: Chaimm Weiss Episode S089http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=512Edit *Murder: David Chase *Lost: Lt. Stephens *Lost: Holly Krewson *Wanted: Tom Johnson *Mystery: Frank and Teresa Wilson Episode S090http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=513Edit *Mystery: Donald Kemp *Legend: Moss Beach Distillery *Lost: Leah Roberts *Update: Lost: Heirs of George Marsh *Wanted: Bike Path Rapist *Mystery: Logan Carroll Episode S091http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=514Edit *Murder: Stanley Gryzeic *Wanted: Joseph Prushinowski *Mystery: Kenneth Nygaard *Mystery: Teryn Hedlund *Update: Lost: Alex Cooper *Wanted: Richard Condia Episode S092http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=515Edit *Murder: Lee Selwyn *Mystery: Bonnie Craig *Update: Wanted: David Gause *Murder: Matt Flores *Mystery: Fallon Cancer *Wanted: Sweetheart Swindler Episode S093http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=516Edit *Lost: Cynthia Anderson *Wanted: Cheryl Holland *Mystery: E.L.F. *Update: Lost: Angelo Desideri *Lost: Alejandro Espinosa Episode S094http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=517Edit *Mystery: Paul Ferrell *Legend: Edgar Cayce *Lost: Will Hendrick *Lost: The Mother of Tim Harrell Episode S095http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=518Edit *Murder: Marilu Geri *Mystery: Teresita Basa *Update: Lost: Savior of Phillip Macri *Legend: Poverty Island Treasure *Wanted: Debby's Attacker *Legend: Miracle the White Buffalo Episode S096http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=519Edit *Lost: Michael Hughes/Mystery: Sharon Marshall *Murder: Alicia Showalter Reynolds *Mystery: Kurt Sova *Update: Lost: Rose Marie Ledbetter *Lost: Colleen Reed *Mystery: Michael Theisen and Wendy Throop Episode S097http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=520Edit *Murder: Camilla Lyman *Mystery: Wytheville UFO Sightings *Lost: Heirs of Dorothea Allen *Update: Lost: Christopher Kurowski *Lost: Marlene Santana Episode S098http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=521Edit *Murder: Anita Green *Lost: Matthew Chase *Mystery: Woods Home *Lost: Jim Kimball *Update: Wanted: Nelson DeCloud *Mystery: Stanton Bones Episode S099http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=522Edit *Murder: Michelle Cartagena and Grant Henderickson/Wanted: Andy Cook *Legend: Margaux Hemingway *Murder: Don Henry and Kevin Ives *Mystery: Gabby's Bones *Update: Lost: Susan King *Lost: The Siblings of Joe Dillahunty and Mary Smith Episode S100http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=523Edit *Wanted: Richard Cepulonis *Legend: The Ice Man *Wanted: Juan Gil Ferrufino, Mario Portillo and German DeLeon/Murder: Damien Corrente *Mystery: G. Daniel Walker *Update: Lost: Savior of Steve Newton *Murder: Little Miss Panasoffkee Episode S101http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=524Edit *Mystery: Michelle Witherell *Legend: The Wickenberg Massacre *Lost: Patricia Carlton *Update: Lost: The Sisters of Jackie Dragon *Wanted: Cowboy Bandit *Mystery: Life on Mars Episdoe S102http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=525Edit *Legend: Huey Long *Wanted: Joe Morrow *Mystery: Santos Family *Update: Lost: Lt. Stephens *Lost: Dolores Ford Episode S103http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=526Edit *Wanted: Steve Wilson *Murder: Lynn Amos *Mystery: Doreen Picard and Susan Laferte *Wanted: Bradford Bishop *Update: Lost: Kelly Ann Butterfield *Legend: The Mona Lisa Episode S104http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=527Edit *Mystery: Debbie Wolfe *Lost: Linda Sharp *Murder: Bill Henderson *Wanted: Joe Shepard *Mystery: Michelle O'Malley *Update: Wanted: Missy Mundy and Jerry Strickland Episode S105http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=528Edit *Mystery: Steve Shores *Legend: St. James Hotel *Mystery: Crystal Spencer *Wanted: David Gordon Smith Episode S106http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=529Edit *Mystery: Rae Ann Mossor *Legend: Ogo Pogo *Mystery: Dr. Emily Craig/Murder: Nancy Daddysman *Lost: Molly Bish *Update: Legend: Alamo Treasure *Wanted: Interstate 70 Killer Episode S107http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=530Edit *Lost: Tara Breckinridge *Wanted: Michael Mohan *Mystery: Ralph Sigler *Murder: Dan Short *Lost: Daughter of John Elias and Eleanor Platt Episode S108http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=531Edit *Mystery: Oakville Blobs *Lost: The Crew of the Freedon/Wanted: Florian Bourch *Legend: John Wilkes Booth *Update: Lost: The Smoker Car Baby *Murder: Dorothy Donovan Episode S109http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=532Edit *Mystery: Michael Scott Martin *Wanted: Shannon Kinne *Legend: Charlene Richard *Wanted: Salvatore Spinnato *Update: Wanted: Dark Dante *Lost: The Daughter of Dave and Christie Carlsen Episode S110http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=533Edit *Lost: John Cheek *Legend: The Crew of the L-8 *Murder: Jay Cook and Tanya Van Cuylenborg *Lost: The Siblings of Jim Boomgarden *Update: Lost: Marilyn Hahnlein *Wanted: New Orleans Serial Killer Episode S111http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=534Edit *Mystery: Nancy Myer/Murder: Jennifer Odom *Update: Wanted: Joe Shepard *Lost: Sabrina Aisenberg *Mystery: Victoria Doroshenko *Legend: Phantom Sub *Wanted: Wade Mitchell Parker Episode S112http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=535Edit *Murder: Bobby Fuller *Mystery: Larry Race *Legend: Patience Worth *Lost: The Sister of Lois Cappoziello *Update: Lost: Linda Sharp Episode S113http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=536Edit *Wanted: Luis Ochoa *Update: Wanted: Sam Wodke *Wanted: Lyle Moody *Legend: Amelia Earhart *Mystery: Norman Ladner Episode S114http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=537Edit *Lost: Doreen Marfeo *Wanted: Richard Bocklage *Murder: Janice and Alyssa Owen *Mystery: Father Solanus Casey *Lost: The Family of Dolores Camarena Episode S115http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=538Edit *Murder: Donald Smith/Wanted: Larry Munroe *Murder: Kathy Hobbs *Mystery: Linda Tellington-Jones *Update: Lost: Sharita Harding *Murder: Kevin Wheel *Mystery: Karen Walker Episode S116http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=539Edit *Wanted: Reggie DePalma *Lost: Patricia Meehan *Murder: Tracy Bunn *Mystery: Kelsey House *Update: Lost: The Parents of Brenda Abbey *Wanted: Pedro Uribe Episode S117http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=540Edit *Wanted: Arthur Lopez Jr. *Legend: Marfa Lights *Mystery: Marie Hilley *Lost: Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez *Update: Lost: Saviors of Michelle West Episode S118http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=541Edit *Wanted: Mishawaka Rapist *Update: Wanted: Elizabeth Ortiz *Murder: Jay Given *Mystery: Hank Jones, Dr. David Faux, and Carol Montrose *Update: Lost: The Friends of Charlie Best *Lost: Heirs of Charles Lazarus Episode S119http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=542Edit *Murder: Kait Arquette *Mystery: Georgia Rudolph *Wanted: Don Davis Jr. *Update: Murder: Don Henry and Kevin Ives *Update: Legend: Amelia Earhart Episode S120http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=543Edit *Mystery: Russell Evans *Murder: Danny Paquette/Mystery: Pamela Mason and Rena Paquette *Lost: Pam Page *Update: Wanted: Sheldon Weinberg *Mystery: Gigi *Lost: The Sisters of Jackie Dragon Episode S121http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=544Edit *Update: Legend: Boston Strangler *Mystery: Dorothy Izatt *Murder: Roger Wheeler Sr. *Wanted: Dub Walkerhagen/Murder: Latricia White/Lost: Chance Walkerhagen *Lost: Heirs of Walter Rice *Update: Mystery: Tony Miller Episode S122http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=545Edit *Lost: Angela Hammond *Legend: Alamo Treasure *Wanted: John Feiga/Murder: Erica Richardson *Wanted: Gertrude Pruitt *Update: Lost: Anne Herrin *Wanted: Robert Weeks Episode S123http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=546Edit *Wanted: William John Wood *Lost: Geoffrey Sullivan *Legend: Lady in Black *Murder: Jack Brown *Update; Wanted: Liz Carmichael *Lost: Amadeo Marceo Episode S124http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=547Edit *Legend: Anna Anderson *Wanted: J. D. Method *Lost: Dan Wilson *Lost: Kelly Ann Butterfield Episode S125http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=548Edit *Murder: Bobbi Oberholtzer and Annette Schnee *Mystery: Yefim Shubentsov *Lost: Niqui McCown *Wanted: William Fischer *Update: Lost: The Children of Georgia Tann *Legend: Amazon Women Episode S126http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=549Edit *Mystery: Charles Morgan *Wanted: Seattle Arsonist *Legend: The Curse of King Tut *Update: Lost: Lorene Roberts *Wanted: Paul Ragusa *Lost: Arthur Lloyd Episode S127http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=550Edit *Lost: The Crew of the Sara Jo *Mystery: The Devil's Backbone *Murder: Carson Prince *Wanted: William Eugene Hillard *Update: Lost: The Daughter of Dave and Christie Carlsen *Wanted: Kachimba Episode S128http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=551Edit *Mystery: Mario Amado *Lost: Elizabeth Campbell *Wanted: Dr. Kenneth Frank *Update: Lost: Kerri Lynn Nixon *Lost: The Family of Pat Mealbach *Lost: The Family of Monica Libao Episode S129http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=552Edit *Lost: Dale Kerstetter *Mystery: Kathy Bonderson *Legend: England Crop Circles *Wanted: Neil and Terry Gott *Coincidences linking adopted children to their biological families Episode S130http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=553Edit *Murder: Diana Robertson/Wanted: Mike Riemer *Wanted: Tim Barry *Legend: Skunk Ape *Lost: Keith Reinhard *Lost: Alexander Episode S131http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=554Edit *Wanted: Connecticutt River Killer *Lost: Bonnie Haim *Murder: Su-Ya Kim *Update: Lost: The Mother of Michelle Neal-Arkin *Lost: Melvin and Daniel Nellis *Mystery: Carolyn Hebert, Elaine Emmi and Linda Babb Episode S132http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=555Edit *Wanted: John Lutter *Mystery: Harvey McCloud *Mystery: Mabel Woods *Legend: Wally Spencer *Update: Murder: John Martin *Update: Lost: The Daughter of Delia Fazzani Goldie Episode S133http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=556Edit *Murder: Tom Keater/Lost: Tina Marcotte *Legend: Rudolph Hess *Update: Wanted: Ann Sigmin *Mystery: Kenneth Dungee *Mystery: Chucky McGivern Episode S134http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=557Edit *Murder: Jessica Lyn Keen *Wanted: Mark Adams *Mystery: Rosemary Altea *Lost: Curtis Pishon *Update: Wanted: Cheryl Holland *Lost: Jim Pearson Episode S135http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=558Edit *Wanted: Patrick Michael Mitchell *Murder: Jean Ellroy *Mystery: Miracle of Lourdes *Lost: The Mother of Jim Currie Episode S136http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=559Edit *Mystery: Tony Miller *Wanted: Ricardo Caputo *Update: Legend: Victorio Peak Treasure *Update: Wanted: Eric Rudolph *Wanted: Lionel Luviano Episode S137http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=560Edit *Mystery: Steve Sandlin *Update: Legend: Roswell Crash *Lost: Amy Billig *Murder: The Signal Mountain Murders *Wanted: Michael St. Clair and Dennis Reese Episode S138http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=561Edit *Wanted: Antonio Castro *Murder: Terri McClure *Mystery: Andre Jones *Wanted: Woody Kelly *Lost: Charles Southern Jr. Episode S139http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=562Edit *Wanted: David Kemp *Lost: Susan Harrison *Legend: Lunersee Lake Treasure *Murder: Tracy Kirkpatrick *Mystery: John and Patti Eggleston Episode S140http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=563Edit *Lost: Lt. Paul Whipkey *Wanted: Burrowing Burglars *Murder: Kristie Martin/Wanted: Jorge Mendez and Jose Rios *Mystery: Noreen Renier/Murder: Jake and Dora Comb *Lost: The Search of Bob Coleman Episode S141http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=564Edit *Wanted: Joe Maloney *Lost: Kristin Modafferi *Mystery: Jenny Pratt *Update: Lost: Rodger Lindsley *Lost: Saviors of Doris Smith *Lost: Heirs of Walter Green Episode S142http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=565Edit *Wanted: Jesus Penalver *Murder: Ted Loseff *Lost: Philip Taylor Kramer *Mystery: Image of Guadalupe *Update Lost: Kimberly Karen *Wanted: James White Episode S143http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=566Edit *Mystery: Michael Lloyd Self/Murder: Rhonda Johnson and Sharon Shaw *Wanted: Anthrax Killer *Legend: Pawley's Island *Update: Lost: Traci Kenley and Bill Rundle *Mystery: C.W. Roddy Episode S144http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=567Edit *Wanted: Lissette Nukida *Murder: Rebecca Young *Mystery: Doris Duke *Update: Wanted: Bike Path Rapist *Wanted: Raymond Young *Mystery: Christina Smith Episode S145http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=568Edit *Murder: Ethel Kidd *Lost: Judy Hymes *Legend: Blinking Crucifix *Mystery: Roben Talton/Murder: Opal Zacharias/Wanted: Lance Bedgood *Lost: The Daughter of Oscar Norton Episode S146http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=569Edit *Wanted: Gregory Barker *Legend: Mary Celeste *Wanted: Brian Broughfield *Update: Lost: Paul and Paula Scribner *Wanted: David Gause *Update: Murder: Lisa Marie Kimmell *Lost: The Family of Charles Stubin Episode S147http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=570Edit *Murder: Diana Shawcroft and Jennifer Lueth *Wanted: David Freeman *Mystery: New York Coin Scam *Wanted: Epes Bandits *Mystery: Sonya Fitzpatrick *Lost: The Family of Georgia Ann Boyd Episode S148http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=571Edit *Mystery: John Branion *Murder: Las Cruces Bowling Alley Massacre *Wanted: Leo Koury *Lost: Saviors of Colleen Frangione *Legend: Angels Episode S149http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=572Edit *Lost: Michael Rosenblum *Murder: Ralph Probst *Update: Lost: Avery Norris *Wanted: Sagebrush Rebellion *Mystery: Kathleen Burghardt and Eric Danowski Episode S150http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=573Edit *Mystery: Johnny Lee Wilson *Legend: Tatum House *Wanted: Missy Mundy and Jerry Strickland *Mystery: Plane Jumper Episode S151http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=574Edit *Wanted: Ohio Prostitute Killer *Mystery: John Gillespie *Murder: Eileen Conway *Mystery: Mia and Shadow *Lost: The Mother of Carla Downing Episode S152http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=575Edit *Murder: Brooke Baker *Lost: Charles Shelton *Wanted: Elaine Parent/Murder: Beverly McGowan *Update: Wanted: Sweetheart Swindler *Update: Mystery: Georgia Rudolph Episode S153http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=576Edit *Wanted: Stryder Styarfyr *Murder: Roxanne Jeeves *Legend: The Fatima Miracle *Update: Lost: The Daughter of Mac McDonald *Wanted: James Donald King Episode S154http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=577Edit *Murder: Rhonda Hinson *Legend: Myrtle's Plantation *Wanted: Original Night Stalker *Mystery: Comet/Earth Collision *Lost: Robert James Palmer *Update: Lost: Savior of Wilma Drew Episode S155http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=578Edit *Lost: Anthonette Cayedito *Mystery: Jeffrey MacDonald *Lost: Mary Agnes Gross Episode S156http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=579Edit *Mystery: Clarence and Geneve Roberts *Legend: Jessie Presley *Lost: Wanda Jean Mays *Mystery: Katherine Korzilius *Wanted: Dr. Arvind Sinha *Update: Lost: Tim Molnar Episode S157http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=580Edit *Lost: Adam Hecht *Legend: Glen and Bessie Hyde *Mystery: Dee Klepper and Gus Ortega *Wanted: Sal Guardamo *Update: Murder: Joanne Rogers *Mystery: Stahl Paintings Episode S158http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=581Edit *Murder: Harold and Thelma Swain *Lost: The Daughter of Delia Fazzani Goldie *Mystery: James Van Praagh *Update: Lost: The Friend of Jeff Fisher *Wanted: John Vogel Episode S159http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=582Edit *Murder: Kevin Hughes *Mystery: Padre Pio *Update: Lost: Saviors of Colleen Frangione *Lost: Deborah Poe *Lost: Bill and Cynthia Zelinski Episode S160http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=583Edit *Mystery: Chad Maurer *Wanted: Robert Fisher *Legend: Agatha Christie *Lost: The Friends of Fritz Vinchen Episode S161http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=584Edit *Wanted: Travis Wade Duncan *Murder: Gretchen Burford *Lost: Anne Herrin *Mystery: Kyra Cook *Mystery: Scott Johnson Episode S162http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=585Edit *Murder: Lester Garnier *Lost: Morgan Nick/Jacqueline Castaneda *Mystery: Signs From Heaven *Update: Wanted: Pizza Restaurant Robbers *Murder: Lucie Turmel *Lost: Savior of Cathy Loving Episode S163http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=586Edit *Murder: Father Reynaldo Rivera *Lost: Laurence Harding Jr. *Wanted: Kathy Powers *Mystery: Qi Gong *Update: Lost: Matthew Chase *Lost: The Friend of Moises Treves Episode S164http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=587Edit *Mystery: Luis Diaz *Murder: Demetra, Bernard, Ericka, Jamaal, Jasmas, and Ketrick Jordan *Lost: The Children of Georgia Tann *Lost: Frank Bloomer Episode S165http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=588Edit *Wanted: Donald Eugene Webb *Lost: Trisha Autry *Mystery: Child Progidies *Wanted: David Viera *Update: Lost: Kathleen Mary Young *Lost: Heirs of Katherine Bennett Episode S166http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=589Edit *Murder: Permon Gilbert *Wanted: Frank Montenegro *Legend: Charles Nungesser and Francois Coli *Wanted: Hazel Head *Update: Lost: Martha Hinkle *Lost: Sylvan Lazarus, Carl Cobb and Bernard Brady Episode S167http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=590Edit *Murder: Kay Hall *Wanted: Televangelist Bomber *Mystery: Trish Zemba *Mystery: Katie *Lost: Mother of Barbara Smith and Barbara Ratner Episode S168http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=591Edit *Murder: Michael Hunter *Lost: Amber Schwartz *Wanted: Carlos Garcia *Murder: Joyce McLain *Mystery: Bruce and Rosa *Update: Lost: Rodger Lindsley Episode S169http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=592Edit *Legend: Robert Kennedy *Legend: Gurdon Light *Lost: The Siblings of Tina Shiets *Update: Lost: Le-Zhan Williams/Murder: Daphne Boyden *Mystery: Cancer Dogs Episode S170http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=593Edit *Mystery: Jeanine Nicarico *Mystery: Norman and Lulu *Update: Mystery: Sandra Evans *Wanted: Brayman Road Attacker *Lost: The Parents of Miriam Episode S171http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=594Edit *Murder: Lisa Ziegert *Lost: Shannon Timmerman, Robert Allen, Wayne Davis, John Weeks/Murder: Rachel Timmerman/Wanted: Marvin Gabrion *Mystery: Lucy *Mystery: Sandra Orellana *Lost: The Children of Ethel Nation *Mystery: Philip Pauli Episode S172http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=595Edit *Wanted: Maria Armstrong *Lost: Gus Hoffman *Legend: Beale's Treasure *Lost: Angeline Dewey *Mystery: Luis Gasparetto Episode S173http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=596Edit *Mystery: Glen Consagra *Lost: Selena Edon *Legend: The Bible Code *Update: Wanted: Charles Mulet *Mystery: Bee Sting Healing *Lost: Kathleen Mary Young Episode S174http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=597Edit *Mystery: Carolyn Reynolds *Lost: Jeremy Bright *Mystery: Chase Bowman *Update: Lost: The Mother of Carla Downing *Wanted: Gloria Schulze *Lost: Heath Brian Vess Episode S175http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/index.php?title=Casefiles&action=edit&section=598Edit *Wanted: William Jordan *Wanted: John Burns *Murder: Charlie Anderson *Lost: Lorene Roberts *Update: Lost: Bill and Cynthia Zelinski *Mystery: Audrey Santo Category:Episodes